Free Hugs
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Un 18 Juin, Kasamatsu se retrouve à brandir un panneau Free Hugs au dessus de sa tête alors qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Mais il se pourrait bien qu'une enquiquineuse, admiratrice de Kise, ne vienne à changer le cours de sa journée en lui rappelant qu'aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Kise Ryota. - Happy Birthday Kise !


**Free Hugs**

Résumé : **Un 18 Juin,** **Kasamatsu se retrouve à brandir un panneau Free Hugs au dessus de sa tête alors qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Mais il se pourrait bien qu'une enquiquineuse, admiratrice de Kise, ne vienne à changer le cours de sa journée en lui rappelant qu'aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Kise Ryota. - Happy Birthday Kise !**

Paring : **KasaKise (OwO depuis le temps que je rêvais d'écrire sur eux, mon rêve se réalise !)**

Rating . **M**

N/A : **Tout d'abord, je me dois de commencer avec l'évènement du jour : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KISE ! \o/**

**Et oui, en ce 18 juin naît Kise, petit beau gosse aux cheveux blonds *w* Cette histoire est pour fêter l'anniversaire de Kise-chou, et j'ai décidé de le mettre en couple cette fois avec Kasa-chou OwO Je voulais au moins écrire quelque chose sur eux, alors j'ai profité de l'occasion XD Comme dit le rating, il y a un lemon dans ce texte (un de mes premiers *o*). J'espère qu'il ne vous crèvera pas trop les yeux, j'ai dû faire appel à des dictionnaires et des CD Dramas pour voir comment retranscrire les gémissements XD Et puis, c'est un passage vraiment gênant à écrire, je vous dis pas TT^TT**

**Ah ah, et devinez quoi : 18 Juin, c'est aussi l'anniv de Splash Boum \o/ ! Oui, moi, l'auteure complètement barge de ce truc ! /SBAAF/ Je profite de l'occasion pour dire à quel point je suis heureuse d'être née le même jour que Kise-chou *-* /. D'accord, d'accord, je sors (u.u) bande de rabats-zoie ! XD  
**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent (heureusement pour eux XD) pas ! \o/_

**Bonne lecture ;) !****  
**

* * *

Kasamatsu ne savait pas pourquoi - et ni comment - il s'était retrouvé torse nu et vêtu seulement d'un boxer, brandissant un panneau _'Free Hugs' _au dessus de sa tête. _'C'est pour la bonne cause_', qu'on lui avait dit.

Comme si attirer la clientèle avec un mec à moitié nu pouvait servir à une bonne cause.

Il n'y avait rien d'amusant à faire des câlins gratuits à des personnes qui vous sont totalement inconnues. A croire que les filles adoraient tomber dans ses bras comme des mouches - et non, ça n'avait rien de sympa encore une fois, surtout quand certaines de ces dîtes filles se mettent trois tonnes de poudre blanche, crème et encore, le pire dans tout ça était les parfums. Notons aussi que l'été était arrivé et que bien évidemment, comme chaque être humain, tout le monde transpirait. L'équation était donc, oui, assez horrible.

Et puis, pourquoi lui d'ailleurs ? Kise aurait fait un meilleur boulot que lui. Toutes les filles de Kaijou le connaissait et Yukio était sûr que si ce dernier brandissait un panneau _Free Hugs _au dessus de sa tête, toutes ses admiratrices tomberaient à ses pieds. Et il attirerait sans aucun doute plus de clientèle que lui, assurément. Avec tout le succès qu'il avait en tant que mannequin, comment ne pas choisir Kise pour attirer les filles au club de basket (parce que oui, il semblerait que la Team Kaijou en ait marre de voir des mecs jouer au basket - oh, un peu de rêve ne fait pas de mal parfois !) ?

Question à laquelle il ne trouverait jamais la réponse. D'ailleurs, où était passé Kise ? Si cet imbécile était parti se cacher quelque part pour bouffer une glace à l'ombre et piquer un somme, il signait son arrêt de mort (et _no mercy_ !).

"Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Kise-kun ! J'espère que le cadeau que je lui ai acheté lui plaira. Neh, Kasamatsu-kun, tu crois que ce bracelet lui ira ?" fit une jeune fille - sûrement une des admiratrices de Kise - en regardant Kasamatsu. Ce dernier regarda l'objet en question avant d'hausser les épaules.

"Demande-lui. Il est mieux placé que moi pour te dire ce genre de chose."

"Hé, tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là, Mister Free Hugs." répliqua-t-elle en soupirant. Et dire que c'était plutôt lui qui devait soupirer, avec tout le bazar qui se passait autour de lui. Une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé Kise, il irait l'assassiner pour que cette fille arrête de l'enquiquiner. "Fais un petit effort, au moins pour moi !"

_'Sûrement pas non.' _se retînt de lui lancer le dit 'Mister Free Hugs' en sentant son sourcil tiquer.

"Désolé, mais je bosse là." fit-il à la place en se laissant câliner par une lycéenne qui passait par là. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la prendre dans ses bras - surtout qu'il se sentait collant à force de justement, prendre des filles dans ses bras. Et puis, leurs cheveux le gênait. Trop chatouillant.

"Kasamatsu, petit salaud. Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça." lui lança-t-elle avant de le tirer par le bras, manquant de le faire tomber. Heureusement, il se rattrapa au mur à côté de lui, mais ne put se défaire de l'étreinte autour de son bras. Cette fille... Mais où est-ce qu'elle l'emmenait au juste ?

_'Les filles sont vraiment flippantes...' _soupira intérieurement Kasamatsu en se laissant traîner par sa kidnappeuse. Bien sûr, il aurait bien aimé l'aider, mais là, il bossait.

"Hé, lâche-m..."

"Kasamatsu-senpai ?" fit une voix trop reconnaissable au goût du brun. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers l'origine de la voix.

Kise. Kise. Kise ! La dernière personne qu'il voulait voir sur cette planète !

"K... Kise ?" dirent à l'unisson Kasamatsu et sa kidnappeuse en clignant des yeux.

Le susnommé laissa échapper un petit rire avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Kasamatsu d'une étreinte qui _semblait_ amicale - alors que Kise était simplement _POSSESSIF_ et que personne ne touchait _SON_ Kasamatsu, surtout pas la version _TORSE_ _NU_. Il ne manqua pas de lancer un discret regard noir à la jeune fille qui traduisait bien la pensée meurtrière _'Lâche le bras de MON Kasamatsu tout de suite'_.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?" demanda Kise en étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire - qui cachait bien ses envies meurtrières.

"Ah... Euh, ben... Kasamatsu-kun voulait (le principal concerné haussa un sourcil au mot _'voulait'_. D'où est-ce que ça sortait ? Il n'avait pas voulu, il y avait été obligé. Pas pareil.) m'aider... pour, euh..." bégaya-t-elle en détournant le regard. Minute. Pourquoi est-ce que devant Kise, cette nana paraissait timide et sage fille à souhait alors que trois minutes auparavant, elle était une vraie furie qui n'avait pas hésité à le traîner dans le couloir par le bras ? Kise avait un pouvoir spécial sur les filles... C'était ça ?

Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres de Kasamatsu et il comptait bien se venger.

"Elle a quelque chose à te donner, Kise." avoua-t-il à la place de la jeune fille en pointant du menton le cadeau caché derrière son dos. Cette dernière fusilla Kasamatsu du regard avant que la voix de Kise ne retentisse.

"Hé ? Vraiment ?"

La jeune fille rougit avant de lâcher le bras de Kasamatsu (_'ENFIN LIBRE !'_ s'écria intérieurement le brun en ramassant son panneau _Free Hugs_ tombé par terre) et de s'incliner, tendant une petite boîte rouge pliée dans du papier cadeau au blond.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Kise-kun !" déclara-t-elle avant de déguerpir comme un lapin. Kasamatsu était choqué : il se demandait toujours _COMMENT_ et _POURQUOI_ cette fille changeait de personnalité devant Kise. Ce dernier rangea le cadeau dans une poche de son pantalon et embrassa le brun sur la joue, l'entourant de ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ensemble, Yukiocchi ?" demanda-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

Yukio haussa des épaules, ne sachant pas lui-même ce qu'il faisait avec elle, avant de se laisser aller contre Kise. Cet imbécile savait parfaitement qu'il adorait les câlins, et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Kise adorait l'entendre ronronner (alors que c'était une manie purement féminine dont Kasamatsu se serait bien passé) parce qu'il trouvait ça mignon.

"T'étais passé où ?"

"Chercher des boissons. Mais y'en avait plus." soupira Kise contre lui en plongeant son nez dans sa nuque. Rien que respirer son odeur l'excitait et il ne put se retenir plus, plaquant le plus petit contre le mur - et lui faisant au passage lâcher prise sur la pancarte _Free Hugs_. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes fougueusement tandis que ses mains glissaient sur ses hanches.

D'abord surpris, Kasamatsu posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant et le repoussa doucement mais fermement. Celui-ci le regarda, surpris, et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête du brun. Il ne comptait pas le laisser filer, il l'avait pour lui tout seul (et torse nu, en plus. A croire qu'on adorait lui avancer le travail).

"Tu ne veux pas ?" fit Kise en fronçant des sourcils.

"Si. Mais pas ici." déclara Kasamatsu en récupérant son panneau.

Un sourire naquît sur les lèvres du plus grand et ce dernier posa son senpai sur son épaule comme un sac à patates (encore un kidnapping, c'était une manie chez eux ou quoi ...?). Ses pas semblaient connaître la direction par coeur puisque Kise n'avait pas hésité sur le chemin, tournant à gauche, à droite, les escaliers, puis continuant tout droit. Kasamatsu n'avait aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'il avait décidé de l'emmener, mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir que ses intentions était tout simplement de lui faire l'amour. Et... peut-être qu'après avoir donné des câlins gratuits à toutes les nanas du lycée, Yukio ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à prendre cette fois Kise dans ses bras. Bon sang, mais il devait avoir une odeur horrible à force d'avoir câliner chaque fille (qui, rappelons le, mettait trois couches de parfum). Mais il méritait quand même un petit repos... non ?

"On est arrivé !" s'écria joyeusement Kise en ouvrant la porte. Il la referma à clé derrière lui et déposa Kasamatsu sur le canapé avant de fermer les rideaux des fenêtres, de sorte que personne ne les voit. "Désolé, il n'y a qu'un canapé pour deux. Ca sera un peu serré..." ajouta-t-il avant de défaire sa cravate. Sa chemise la rejoignit par terre et maintenant torse nu, Kise se pencha au dessus de son amant pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, laissant tomber sa pancarte _'Free Hugs'_ derrière le dos du mannequin.

Les mains de Kise glissèrent sur ses hanches avant de descendre caresser le creux de ses reins, jouant avec l'élastique du boxer tandis que Kasamatsu s'occupait d'enlever sa ceinture, les mains tremblantes. Est-ce que Kise se rendait seulement compte à quel point son coeur battait quand ils faisaient ce genre de chose... ?  
Ryota lécha le contour de son oreille, mordillant le lobe, tandis que ses mains remontaient vers ses tétons qu'il pinça entre ses doigts. Le cri de surprise que laissa échapper Yukio l'excita encore plus (un peu plus et il allait se transformer en une vraie bête sauvage qui allait dévorer sa proie...) et il plaqua son érection contre celle de son amant, effectuant un mouvement de friction entre elles.

"Aah ! Kise..." supplia le plus petit en griffant doucement sa peau. Entendre Yukio prononcer son nom de cette façon lui donnait juste envie de le prendre sauvagement, mais il devait prendre sur lui-même pour ne pas blesser le brun. Il n'en avait pas envie, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'eux deux profitent de cet instant.

"Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi..." susurra sensuellement Kise en se redressant. Il tira doucement sur le bras de son partenaire, le faisant basculer en avant face au dossier du canapé. Kasamatsu, dos à Kise, tourna la tête vers le blond et lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce que fit docilement le jeune homme avant de sentir une paire de lèvres se coller maladroitement contre les siennes. Malgré sa maladresse, Kise trouva ce baiser agréablement mignon, et il posa ses lèvres sur le front de son amant tout en faisant lentement descendre le boxer le long des jambes de Yukio. Ce dernier frissonna de plaisir, sentant glisser son sous-vêtement jusqu'à ses genoux. Puis, le blond se glissa derrière lui avant de prendre sa virilité dressée dans sa main, amorçant des mouvements de va-et-vient qui se firent d'abord lent.

"Mmh... Kise, plus vite..." gémit son partenaire en donnant de légers coups de bassin, suivant le mouvement de main de son kohai.

Le blond accéléra ses mouvements tandis que de son autre main, il caressa les bourses de son amant. Ce dernier sentit sa respiration se faire de plus en plus saccadée et haletante et son coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Kise lui faisait perdre la tête, et dire que le plat principal n'était même pas encore arrivé...

"Aaah... Haan ! Je... Pas plus !"

Sentant que son amant était sur le point de jouir, Kise augmenta la cadence et la semence de Yukio se répandit sur le canapé, humidifiant les doigts du mannequin par la même occasion. Ce dernier se servit du sperme comme lubrifiant et caressa la périnée de son amant, cherchant son entrée au septième ciel. Kasamatsu fit des mouvements de bassin, désireux de sentir le contact des doigts du blond qui trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Il inséra un premier doigt, suivit d'un deuxième, et fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour écarter le plus possible l'antre chaude. En dessous de lui, Kasamatsu prenait de grandes bouffées d'air, tentant de se détendre au maximum pour ne pas avoir mal.

"Comment c'est ?" demanda Kise en s'approchant de l'oreille de son amant, collant son torse contre le dos de Kasamatsu. "Est-ce que ça fait mal ?"

Le brun secoua la tête et se tourna vers Kise. L'expression sur son visage acheva ce dernier, qui ne pouvait plus se retenir. Franchement, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait résister à un Kasamatsu rouge comme une tomate, les yeux embués de larmes de plaisir ainsi que la lèvre inférieure gonflée et rougie à force de la mordiller...

Non. C'était beaucoup trop.

Surtout quand Kasamatsu sortit de son propre chef la hampe de chair dressée de Kise, bataillant un peu avec le boxer, avant de la diriger contre son entrée, le souffle haletant.

"Prends-moi..." ordonna-t-il dans un murmure.

Kise obéit tout de suite, écartant les deux rondeurs de son amant, et il pénétra lentement son sexe dans son fourreau, serrant les dents en sentant le brun toujours aussi serré. Mais il était bien conscient que ce dernier faisait son possible pour rester détendu.  
Une fois qu'il fut entier en Yukio, il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que l'autre s'habitue à sa présence, avant d'effectuer de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Un soupir de plaisir traversa ses lèvres alors que sa verge sortait et rentrait de plus en plus vite, et arriva un moment où il frappa la prostate de son amant, faisant sortir de sa bouche un cri plus aigu que les autres.

Fier d'avoir trouvé ce point qui lui faisait voir des étoiles, Kise décida de changer de position afin de voir l'expression de Kasamatsu et il se retira de l'antre chaude, s'asseyant sur le canapé, avant de retourner son partenaire sur lui, le dos de ce dernier se plaquant contre le torse chaud du mannequin.  
Yukio rejeta la tête en arrière, cambrant son corps quand il sentit Kise pénétrer une nouvelle fois son corps. Ses bras s'accrochèrent à la nuque de Ryota et ce dernier allait de plus en plus vite, tapant de plus en plus fort contre sa prostate, rentrant aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait.

"Aanh, Kise ! Plus vite !"

"Si tu le souhaites..."

Kise poussa en son amant dans un rythme effréné, sortant et ressortant de son corps, quand il sentit le point de non retour arriver. Il s'arrêta et agrippa les hanches de son partenaire avant de venir dans un grognement, répandant sa semence en lui. Peu après, Yukio venait, tâchant le sol de son sperme. Exténué par cette activité, le blond posa sa tête contre celle de son amant, regardant sa poitrine se soulever au fur et à mesure de ses respirations. C'était malin, il avait envie de dormir, maintenant...

"Yukiocchi... Tu me fais un free hug ?"

Il n'y eût pas vraiment de réponse orale, juste Kasamatsu qui se retournait vers lui et le prenait dans ses bras, répondant de cette manière à sa demande.

* * *

La fin de la journée approchait à grand pas, et après avoir récupéré ses affaires, Kasamatsu sortit du lycée. Vers le portail, Kise l'attendait comme toujours, un petit sourire en coin.

"Tu veux venir chez moi ?" proposa-t-il sur le chemin du retour.

"Pourquoi pas... Mais avant ça..."

Kasamatsu fouilla dans son sac avant de sortir une boîte emballée dans du papier cadeau. Il la tendit à Kise, les joues rouges de honte.

"C'est pour toi..."

Le blond la prit entre ses mains et l'ouvrit délicatement avant de serrer Yukio dans ses bras, l'embrassant, totalement ignorant du monde qui l'entourait. Mais il était si heureux...

"Ne me quittes jamais, d'accord ? Je t'aime tellement, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ! Yukiocchi !" s'écria le blond en le serrant dans ses bras. Kasamatsu avait l'impression d'étouffer (mais il était heureux que Kise lui fasse un gros câlin quand même, après toute cette journée...).

"J'y compte pas. Et c'est qu'une bague, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat."

"Hé, ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne sais pas qu'une bague, c'est presque une demande en mariage ?"

"Huh ? Si mais..."

"Peu importe ! Je t'aime, Yukiocchi !" le coupa Kise en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

"C'est ça..." soupira Kasamatsu contre ses lèvres avec un sourire en coin. "Joyeux anniversaire, espèce d'imbécile..."

* * *

***pleure* Uuuh... C'est fini, snif ! /SBAAF/**

**Sinon, comment c'était alors ? :) Pas trop médiocre ? XD J'avoue que pour le lemon je me suis vraiment donnée à fond, et même en le relisant, je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça donne (et si ça se trouve, j'ai raté pleins de points importants x)). J'espère que je n'ai pas fait les personnages trop OOC, c'est toujours ma première angoisse TToTT.**

**Bref, Splash Boum fête ses 14 patates cette année \o/ (eh ouais, on devient vieille XD) ! Mon voeu cette année et de pousser mon mètre 54 et grandir un peu... De deux centimètres au moins x) Et d'écrire plein de nouvelles histoires :D (et d'éviter au maximum le syndrome de la page blanche aussi TToTT Si y'a un remède contre ça, je suis preneuse :D !)**

**Big Hug tout le monde \o ! :3**


End file.
